


Charlie is a Territorial Golden Retriever

by BluejayKouhai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex is a top, Angry Charlie, I'm really bad at tags lol, Jealous Charlie, M/M, Protective Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: Charlie is invited to hang out with Luke and Diego. He invites Alex to come along, but gets jealous because of the other person who is there.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Charlie is a Territorial Golden Retriever

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to EevaLeena for this idea. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you enjoy the fic. If you have any ideas for another fic I would love to write about it.

Charlie wakes up like it was any day of the week, but what was different about today was that it was the first day of summer break. Charlie didn’t have anything planned for today, so he laid in his bed until he got the motivation to get up. While scrolling through his phone he got a call from Diego. 

“Hey, man you wanna hang with me and some football guys?” Charlie thought about it for a second, but ultimately agreed. “Yeah, sure.” Charlie was thinking about Alex because he hasn’t seen him in a few days. “Can I bring Alex?” Charlie waited for a response which felt like forever, but in reality was only a couple of seconds. “Of course dude, I’ll see you guys at Monet’s in an hour.” With that Charlie ended the call and flopped onto his bed. 

Charlie got changed and called Alex. “Hi, I’m going to kidnap you soon.” Alex laughed, while Charlie got into his car to drive to the Standall house. “Ok, fine I’ll see you soon.” With that Alex started getting ready, and Charlie was on his way to Alex’s house. 

When Charlie got to the Standall house, he got out of the car and rang on the doorbell. Charlie was greeted by Peter of all people. “Hey, Charlie, Alex said he’ll be down soon. You can come in if you like.” Charlie nodded a thank you and stepped into the house. Not a minute later Alex came down the stairs and Charlie could only look in awe. He loved his boyfriend so much that he couldn’t survive a few days without seeing him. Now Charlie was scared of what would happen after summer and Alex goes to college. 

“Hey, Charlie.” This snapped Charlie out of his thoughts as Alex came up to him to give him a hug. “Peter I’ll be back later ” Alex yelled out as his brother nodded in response. Alex starts putting on his shoes and they get into Charlie’s car. 

“You never told me where you are kidnapping me anyways. So where are we going?” Alex was looking down the street trying to guess where this road was leading too. “Just to Monet’s with some of the football guys.” Alex wasn’t completely shocked, but didn’t really know how to react. “I get that you are hanging out with the guys, but why did you want me to be here with you when you didn?” Charlie could see from the corner of his eye that Alex was staring at him. “I just missed you. Is it a crime to miss your boyfriend?” Charlie could feel Alex rolling his eyes, but also smile at his antics. “Fine fine. I miss you too by the way.” 

They finally get to Monet’s and walk inside to find the football guys and Winston. Charlie is shocked when he sees Winston, and quickly glances at Alex to see how he will take the situation. Alex looked completely normal, which is not what Charlie was expecting. They got to the table and greeted each other. 

Charlie wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's shoulder when he saw Winston looking at him. “Jeez Charlie, we get it. You're in a relationship you don't need to rub it in everyone’s face.” Luke was laughing at the comment, but now he wrapped his legs around Alex's torso. If Alex wouldn’t kill him he would’ve given him a hickey on the spot to show that he is his. Alex took Charlie’s legs off of his waist, but allowed Charlie to keep one arm on his leg. 

“I’ll go get us coffee,” Winston said as he got up from his seat. “I’ll join you,” Alex chimed as he took off Charlie’s hand and got up. “So how have you been doing?” Alex had to think about it for a minute but realized that he wasn’t doing as bad as he thought. “Pretty good actually, how about you? I heard that Ryan tried flirting with you at graduation.” Winston chuckled a bit. “Yeah I’m pretty good. And the Ryan situation is a bit weird. He’s nice and all just a bit annoying, and I’m still a little hung up on you and Monty.” Alex didn’t really know how to respond. “Yeah...I get that.”

Charlie was sitting and basically trying to bore a hole into Winston. “Dude, chill. Winston isn’t trying to make a move on your boyfriend.” Luke put his arm on Charlie’s shoulder. “Yeah, just chill out, you have to trust Alex,” Diego said sitting down next to Charlie to pull his gaze away from the two. Charlie crosses his arms and starts pouting like a little kid. 

When Alex came back to the table with their coffee he noticed his boyfriend being pouty. Charlie instantly wraps his arms around Alex in a tight squeeze and basically growls at Winston. Alex looked to Diego and Luke to try and get answers. They just shook their head and pretended that they had no idea what was going on. “Well anyways how are the rest of you doing,” Alex gestured to the other two at the table. “We’re doing good, but not like Charlie over there apparently.” Diego chuckled a bit at that comment knowing the real reason why Charlie was acting that way. 

After a few hours of talking Charlie slowly released Alex and learned to trust Winston. That was until Winston bought Alex a little heart shaped cookie. Something inside Charlie just ticked and it was near impossible to hide his anger at this point. No one in Charlie’s mind was allowed to give Alex cookies, especially heart shaped cookies but him. So the moment that Winston got up to use the bathroom Charlie goes to excuse himself. 

Right outside the bathroom Charlie grabbed Winston by the collar and aggressively pinned him to the wall. Winston wasn’t completely scared, but still a little shock at the turn of events. “Alex is mine. So back off.” Charlie was gritting his teeths as he thought of ways to make sure that Winston never got too close to Alex again. “Dude, relax we’re just friends. I am not trying to hit on Alex.” The longer Winston looks into Charlie’s eye the more he can see the anger that is growing. “The cookie suggests otherwise,” malice evident in Charlie’s voice. “Dude it's just a cookie. There is no hidden meaning to it.” Charlie gripped a little harder on Winston’s collar and made Charlie’s knuckle white. “It. Was. A. Fucking. Heart.” Charlie emphasizes each word.

Charlie felt a hand on his wrist. “Release him.” Alex was stone faced looking at Charlie. The tension grew a bit, but Charlie didn’t release Winston. Alex’s grip tightened a bit around Charlie’s wrist, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. “Charles, I said. Release him.” Alex knew that he had to be a little harsh to get Charlie to release him. Charlie finally released his grip on Winston. Alex gave Winston a nod suggesting that he could go. 

Charlie was still a little frustrated so he punched the wall. “What the hell was that about?” Alex said standing in front of Charlie with his arms crossed. “He was trying to flirt with you, and ughhhh.” Alex smiled at that last comment. Alex grabs Charlie’s hand and sees that it's a little red from punching the wall. “You were jealous of Winston.” Charlie was now trying to hide his face from embarrassment. When Alex grabbed his face Charlie was forced to look at Alex’s blue eyes. “Fine, yes I was jealous of Winston. It's just he gave you a heart shaped cookie, and no one is allowed to do that except me. Plus I don't like sharing” Charlie said the last part a bit triumphantly. “Nothing is going to happen between Winston and me. I already tried with him and it didn’t work out, remember? I love you and you can't get rid of me that easily.” Alex rubbed Charlie’s knuckle hoping to sooth it. 

Alex brings Charlie into the bathroom to run some water over his knuckle. Charlie grabs Alex’s hand and just holds it for a bit. They eventually get back to the table and Charlie apologizes to Winston. Winston just brushes it off without much thought. “Never thought that Charlie could act like that. Maybe he could be a top after all.” At that comment Charlie started blushing and Alex just kinda smirked to himself knowing how wrong that statement is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked the fic and if you have any suggestions I would love if you commented it down below.


End file.
